Saga Edolas: Baile y Impulsos (ACTUALIZADA)
by RollingCalamity
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia y sus amigas van a Edolas, un salón de baile, gracias a la insistencia de su amiga peli roja que es la novia del dueño del local. Alli Lucy conocerá a Natsu Dragneel en medio de una canción , impulsos, celos y una bebida.


Su amigas le habían insistido esa noche de salir,en realidad fue Erza . Su novio ,Jellal , era el dueño del lugar. La peli roja se había puesto mas que insistente esa noche de que fuéran a aquel lugar donde segun muchos "La magia reina ". Levi como la romántica empedernida que era al escuchar esas palabras quiso verlo con sus propios ojos , ciertamente Lucy también quería para saciar su curiosidad .

El local se llamaba Edolas ,era un amplio salón de baile americano y otros ritmos con dos pisos.

Solto una risita silenciosa al ver la reacción de Levi ya que sus ojos brillaron como pequeños diamantes. Había que admitirlo el salón era precioso, una gran pista , a un costado varios hermosos y espaciosos sillones y también había una larga barra de tragos levemente iluminada, un ambiente agradable y comodo.

Cuando súbitamente todo se sumió en oscuridad, la música empezó a sonar y las espontaneas luces de colores recorrieron todo el lugar.

El bailo comenzó.

-Chicas , vallamos hacia la barra .

Lucy y Levi seguieron a los tortolitos que iban juntos de la mano mientras ellas miraban hacia todos lados, no podian ver claramente a la gente pero si ver sus movimientos, el contorno de sus siluetas. Había algo magnético en aquella forma de bailar que resultaba sumamente atrayente para los sentidos. La pista llamaba, incluso Lucy que no sabia bailar de aquella forma pudo sentir un tirón .

Se ubicaron en el medio de la barra. Erza, Jellal y Lucy pedieron bebidas fuertes para entrar en sintonia con la gente.

Un barman de pelo verde inclino la cabeza en dirección a Jellal ,que guiño un ojo y les dieron las bebidas en el momento a pesar de la demora que habia. Mientras charlaban animadamente los cuatro, Lucy cruzo una mirada cómplice con Levi.

-Chicos ya ,vayan a bailar.

Erza parpadeo, mis palabras la agarraron desprevenida.

-No ,queremos quedarnos con us...

-Vamos! se que se mueren por ir a la pista. Nosotras vamos a estar bien.-la rubia dii un trago a la bebida para darle fuerza a sus palabras.

-Muy cierto , Lu-chan.-Levi bebió de la copa de Erza.

Un discreto sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Erza y Jellal al verse descubiertos en sus gestos de impaciencia por bailar, sus manos sobre el cuerpo del otro.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente y luego de unos zegundos asintieron . Jellal como el caballero que era amablemente pago todas las bebías y antes de irse, se dio vuelta acercándose bastante a ellas.

-Saben...ustedes son chicas buenas así que debo advertirles de cierta gente que hay por aquí- echo un vistazo al lugar abarrotado de individuos como si estuviera sopesando algo y las volvió a mirar - cuidensen.

Dicho esto se alejo dejándolas con un sabor amargo de indignación .Al lado suyo Lucy escucho un apenas audible gruñido de disgusto de su compañera y amiga.

Apreciában que las quisiera mucho pero acababa de decirles "chicas buenas" y ser llamadas de esa forma no les gusto para nada.

-Oh Lu-chan ,conosco esa mirada.

En el sector de baile hubo una pareja que se destacaba un poco mas por sobre el resto , el tenia el pelo color negro azabache y ella un adorable hobbit rubio. La diferencia de edad y estatura no fue ningun impedimento para que la pareja fluye y brillara. Lucy y Levi miraron complacidas siendo testigos del beso pasional con el que ellos cerraron su baile.

Ellas se la pasaron hablando sobre el lugar, mirandon a la distancia aprendiendo los trucos , deseando ser como aquellas chicas dando vueltas siendo guiadas por su compañero.

-¿Que sucede ,Levi?.-pregunto viendo como la nombrada se movia incomoda en su taburete haciendo muecas.

-Lu-chan...necesito ir al baño.

-Ah, uh... - Lucy se inclino sobre la barra llamando la atención de un barman. - Una pregunta ¿Donde esta el baño?

Era un rubio con ojos azules, según su identificación se llamaba Sting. La miro apreciativamente de arriba abajo y dedicándole una sonrisa moja-bragas dijo. - El pasillo a la derecha, tercera puerta, blondie.

La rubio puso los ojos en blanco ante el escrutinio descarado, solían ocurrirle escenas parecidas a menudo.

Levi se levanto riendo soncarronamente y se fue.

El tiempo paso. El carraspeo a su espalda la saco del estado ausente .Sting movió su cabeza en su dirección y luego a la nueva copa llena que había sobre la barra , ella se encogio de hombros.¿Porque no?

-Espera, no tengo dinero.-Busco a fondo en su cartera pero no encontro nada, maldición!

-Esta va de parte de alguien, blondie.

-¿De parte de quien?- pregunto suspicaz.

-...

Su silencio no hizo mas que ponerla ansiosa. Miro a todas direcciones buscando a quien fue el que pidio la bebida para ella.

-Calma, chica. Primero que todo ,Edolas es un lugar seguro,cuidamos de ello. No puedo revelar su identidad, solamente te diré que tienes un gran admirador.

Lucy sujeto la copa inspeccionándola con sospecha y fascinacion a la vez. ¿Un admirador?

En el trascurso de la noche había estado observando a alguien en especial , era agradablemente alto ,de pelo color rosa y lo mas curioso es que en ocasiones lo atrapo mirándola.

Sting hablo-¿Deseando a Natsu Dragneel ,eh? Aunque eres lo bastante hermosa para alcanzarlo , yo que tu desistira.

-¿Quien.?- hizo un sutil gesto de indiferencia cuando por dentro estaba festejando por saber al final el nombre del chico.

-Ese chico que estas comiéndote con los ojos toda la noche.

Mierda.

-No eres la única del lugar que lo quiere, muñeca, muchas esperan impacientemente todos los sábados para ser elegidas como su pareja de baile.

Al escucharlo ,por primera vez Lucy enfoco la vista alrededor del peli rosa. Había varias chicas , todas eran tan guapas que en ese instante perdio las esperanzas que se habia formado.

Como Levi aun no volvía ya estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-Wow, oye no sabia que tu pequeña amiga sabia bailar - dijo Sting mientras mezclaba bebidas en una coctelera, arrogancia en cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Que...?

Seguio el camino que señalo el barman solo para encontrarse con la silueta de Levi y el chico con el que bailaba. Celebre internamente por ella. "Vamos pequeña fiera, disfruta por mi "

El hastío de esperar que alguien la sacara a bailar la golpeo y ciertamente la persona que ella esperaba que se acercara hace rato que habia desaparecido. Lucy no lo entendia, siempre alguien a ella pero ahora era como si la repelieran hasta que escucho murmurar a unos chicos.

-¿Oye tio, que haces? Si...ella es la restringida.

En base a eso le vino una idea a la mente y maldijo rabiosa. No podia ser pero no era improbable. Podia ser que el desconocido y jodido admirador habia decidido aplicar una tecnica que Lucy aborrecia . "Restriccion" era una tecnica que actualmente algunos usaban los si iban en grupo, uno elegia a la chica y sus amigos no permitian que otros se le acercaran a la elegida . No se lo podia creer, nunca penso que le pasaria algo asi.

Con la firme decisión de marcharse para provocar al cerdo que le habia echo eso se dirigío a la salida, cuando llegara a casa iba enviarle un mensaje a la chicas.

Una vieja canción comenzó a sonar por los enormes parlantes . La reconocí gracias a mi buena memoria ,era Caribe Queen de Billy Ocean.

"Ella viene a mi con jeans pintados con rayas

Todas las cabezas se dan vuelta

Porque ella es un sueño"

A mitad del camino una mano grande se cerró sobre su muñeca , era cálida y grande . Pudo sentir algo así como una ligera descarga eléctrica recorriendola.

-Baila conmigo.

"En El Parpadeo De Un Ojo

Supe Su Número Y Su Nombre

Y Ella Dijo Que Yo Era El Tigre Que Quería Domesticar"

Natsu Dragneel quería que bailara con él. Lucy parpadeo varias veces y la furia la recorrio al comprender que habia sido el quien la restringio, lo comprobo al mirar a un costado, un grupo de grupo de chicos nos miraban sin discrecion y se reian.

-¡Tu...! Eres un cerdo, Dragneel.

-Que palabras tan rudas, rubia ¿Ya sabes como me llamo?- una sonrisa sexy se formo en su labios - ¿Fue ese estúpido rubio teñido, cierto?.

El pulso se le acelero mientras internamente temblaba como una hoja por los estragos que causaba su agarre en ella.

No muy lejos de donde estabamos se escucho una voz potente.

-Natsu, sueltala!-Erza se acercaba con dificultad hacia ellos, el enojo era visible en su voz y expresion.

-Esos si que son problemas, ven rubia.-con rapidez Dragneel la condujo a su antojo hacia el centro de la pista usando el codo para pasar en medio de la gente.

-Erza ,no lo hagas!

Al mirar por sobre el hombro Lucy logro ver como Jellal intentaba retener a su novia hasta que se sumieron en una acalorada discucion entre la multitud.

-¡¿Como puedes..?!

-El no le hara nada malo, ya son grandes.

-Me da igual, no voy a permitir que tu amiguito se meta con ella, es como mi hermana.

-Erza, para.-Jellal parecia estar llegando al limite y finalmente exploto. Sujeto a la peli roja por la nuca y le estampo un beso que fue celebrado por varias personas que los rodearon.

-Salamander veo que atrapaste a la coneja, ge-hee.

Un tipo grande y lleno de pircings se acerco a Lucy y Natsu, era el tipo de personas que llevaba un cartel que claramente decía "No se meten conmigo, gusanos", no iba solo.

-L-Levi..?!

La aludida solo guiño coquetamente un ojo en su dirección y tan rápido como aparecieron, desparecieron. No sin antes que Natsu y el gran tipo chocaran sus puños en una especie de saludo fraternal.

"Reina Caribeña

Estamos compartiendo el mismo sueño

Nuestros corazones laten en uno solo

No mas amor a la ligera.

Queriendo que ella olvidara todo el joven peli rosa se apresuro por llegar a su destino.

\- Ya que sabes quien soy... dime como te llamas.

Ya estando en el centro el le dio un rápido giro haciendo que una confusa Lucy terminara acurrucada en sus brazos.

-Y encima piensas que voy a darte mi nombre, eres un engreido.

-Vamos, no te hagas la dificil. Facilmente puedo ir a las redes sociales y encontrar tu nombre.

-Hazlo, pero vas a tener que esperar- ella apunto mordaz.

El en respuesta le dio una palmadita en el trasero logrando en respuesta que ella se estremeciera y se le escapara su nombre en un jadeo.

Natsu bajo la cabeza con un movimiento rapaz hasta la altura de los hombros femeninos e inspiro su perfume ,luego murmuro provocativamente en su oído.

-Luce.. - su voz cobro un tono ronco- follow me,baby.

"Pierdo mi frescura cuando ella

Entra en la habitación."

Sosteniendo su mano marco un paso adelante y otro atrás , moviendome como si de una muñeca de trapo fuera. Poseia energía y la perseverancia necesaria para que ella fuera una pareja indicada para el.

"Estoy Tan Excitado Solo Con Su Perfume

Ojos Impactantes Que No Puedes Ignorar

Y La Pasión Se Enciende Como Nunca Antes."

Le dio un giro por detrás de su espalda . Lucy se estremecío mas su cuerpo le daba la bienvenida a las nuevas sensaciones.

El la llevaba de un lado a otro una mezcla de giros y contra giros acompañados por varias combinaciones. Una risa de puro placer salió de su boca . Ese momento era mágico, el lugar, él , la música , todo era unico y irrepetible. Todo lo demas desaparecio, estaban aislados como en una burbuja ,solo eran el y ella, nadie mas.

"Yo Estaba Buscando Un Buen Momento

Para Lanzar Mi Juego

El Amor Era Lo Más Lejano

Lo Más Lejano En Mi Mente."

Algo estaba sucediendo, una conexión estaba creciendo entre ellos, incluso si quisieran alejarse no podrían hacerlo, éran como imanes. Esto iba mas alla de una simple conexion entre parejas de baile era mas...intimo. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron bailando ¿3:45 minutos, horas, días?

Un foco de luz se detuvo unos momentos sobre ellos ,bañandolos con su luz. Lucy aguanto la respiracion, él se veía endemoniadamente hermoso , su cuerpo caliente por el baile, sus ojos verde oliva la miraban con intensidad.

"Reina Caribeña

Estamos Compartiendo El Mismo Sueño

Nuestros Corazones Laten En Uno Solo

No Mas Amor A La Ligera."

La canción llego a su fin y se detuvieron respirando agitadamente.

Lucy fue consciente de que acabo cuando reparo en la presencia ubicada detrás de Natsu. Era una chica peli blanca lanzándole miradas de odio, podía escucharse claramente el repiqueteo de su tacón contra el suelo junto el murmullo de la gente que esperaban ansiosos la siguiente elección del dj. Natsu igualmente reparo en ella por que le dio la espalda a Lucy para hablar con otra.

Fue alli cuando Lucy Heartfilia recibió la cachetada mental. Había acabado... Su tiempo con él termino.

En ese tris varios sentimientos la atacaron y ni se atrevio a identificarlos. Lo sabia, se habia ilusionado creando expectativas bobas.

Respiro profundamente.

-Mierda,mierda,mierda.

Podía sentir a la criatura .Era muy conocida entre su gente cercana como "Lucy impulsos locos" y la criatura pedía ahora hacer honor de eso. Su cuerpo y mente temblaban en expectativa ante las posibilidades. Los impulsos nublaron poco a poco la razon y otros sentidos hasta que tomo el control de su cuerpo.

1) Agarrar a la perra peli blanca y alejarla de él.

2) Pleito,pleito,pleito.

3) Subirse a la barra y bailar como si no hubiera un mañana.

4) Bailar con otro por despecho.

5) Ahogarmse en alcohol.

6) Pegarle a el.

7) Ponerme como una cabra.

"Esperen... ya estaba como una"

Y muchas otras mas. La elección fue como en una ruleta, al azar.

Ya con la accion a seguir miro frenéticamente a su alrededor. A su izquierda estaba bailando con movimientos raros un hombre rubio que era identico al reportero que trabajaba en una reconocida revista, Lucy solo presto atencion a la copa con un liquido de color azul que el tenia es su poder. Bingo! Se parecia a la bebida a la que se habia vuelto adicta una protagoniste en el ultimo libro de la saga.

Lucy le arrebato la bebida con una taimada sonrisa adornando su rostro y se la bebio de un solo trago .

Era valentía liquida, sabia a ambrosia con un poco de nafta y miel.

Con gran resolución puso la copa devuelta en las manos del hombre que la miraba atónito y se dirigío a paso firme hacia sus objetivos. El efecto de la bebida hizo que trastabillara un poco pero la ayudaron a mantenerse. Se recogio el pelo con una gomita que tenia en la muñeca, algunos rizos quedaro sueltos.

-Pero Natsu... tsk. ¿Que quieres ,rubia?

-Por lo menos no soy teñida.

La chica ahora la miraba con un desdén increíble.

En su locura fue veloz. Agarro el rostro de Natsu y lo beso dejando todos esos estúpidos sentimientos en aquel beso. Todas las expectativas y mucho mas en un beso que seria el cierre para aquella noche y todo sentimiento que ella habia tenido. Fue algo brusco pero respondió de igual forma y movio su bica de forma tal que parecian . encajar de forma unica entre si.

Se escucho a alguien gritando: "Cool!"

"Misión cumplida~" La criatura se marcho satisfecha.

Eso activo una alarma en la mente de la Heartfilia. Se separe bruscamente de él como si su tacto quemara.

-¿Que rayos fue eso..?-susurro un desconcertado Natsu.

Como si escuchara sus pedidos internos, el dj escogio el momento adecuado para poner un tema muy conocido ya que todos los presentes se pusieron a cantar y bailar con gran energia moviendose en masa .Lucy emprendio la huida creyendo escuchar como Natsu la llamaba por sobre la música o eso es lo que le hubiese gustado que pasara ya que cuando se arriesgó a ver, el no estaba seguiendola.

Salío del local con una sonrisa amarga sintiendose una ilusa, ese beso uff... fue su propia perdición porque lamentablemente había quedado prendada a Natsu Dragneel a primer baile.

Se acomodo el vestido rojo que se le habia subido mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno. Conecto los auriculares al celular, eligiendo una de sus canciones favoritas para distraerse. Hacia bastante frio por lo cual apresuro el paso hacia la parada del bus o mejor aun si encontraba algún taxi vacío.

No se percato de que alguien la seguia hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pego un grito de miedo cuando alguien atrapo su cuerpo con fuerza.

-Calma- le susurro una vocecita en su interior.-¿Acaso no reconoces ya este calor?

Al tranquilizarme descubri con sorpresa y esperanza el tacto de la persona detrás mío... Natsu. Suspiro satisfecha entretanto guardaba los auriculares con manos temblorosas en la cartera y se le ocurrió hacerle una pequeña broma.

-Mmm ... ¿Loke?

La broma inesperadamente si le hizo gracia al peli rosa ya que rio, friamente. El contexto cambio, paso de una abrazo a un agarre de caris posesivo.

-¿Loke? ¿Quien mierda es?-había ferocidad en su voz.-No intentes jugar conmigo, Lucy.-era una advertencia.

El calor que desprendían nuestros cuerpos al estar juntos era tal que podriamos abastecer a una parte de Escocia en el crudo invierno. Un involuntario sonido vergonzoso salió de mis labios traicioneros.

-Y-yo solo...

Él me giro bruscamente.-No digas el nombre de otro chico mientras estas conmigo, Luce.

-V-vale...

Su voz, su olor, su presencia, que la llamara de esa manera , todo eso hizo que se estremeciera. Agarro el brazo se Lucy brazo antes de que ella se fuera mas lejos.

-Dejame ir.

-No voy a dejarte ir hacerlo.

La insistencia de el puso la puso furiosa.

-¿Por que ? Superalo! Fue solo un baile. Ademas me diste la espalda, me dejaste de lado.

-No fue aolo un baile y lo sabes, Luce! Ella es una chica que siempre me molesta, estaba diciéndole que se fuera, que me deje en paz.

-Yo pensé que..

-Me imagino lo que habrá pasado por esa cabecita tuya.- acorto la distancia que los separaba para acariciar la suave mejilla

-Eres tan expresiva, tus ojos son como unos cristales brillantes por los que pueder ver que hay mas alla. Cuando me besaste...

-Espera eso fue un impulso..un error.

El semblante de Natsu vacilo, pareció herido pero luego se acerco peligrosamente al rostro sonrojado de la chica rubia sonriendo devastadoramente.

-Entonces fue un hermoso error .

El sonido del aviso de la joven de que tenia un nuevo mensaje rompió el trance de los jovenes. Era de la madre de Lucy que avisaba que Virgo estaba cerca. Era la hora de marcharse.

-¿Ya te vas?- la seguridad en el porte de Natsu se desmorono.

-Si..- se zafo del agarre de Natsu sin quererlo realmente, no quería irse.

-¿Vas a volver?

La bocina de un auto de alta gama sonó al otro lado de la calle, Natsu miro el auto con desesperación y se acerco a la chica que ya no lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Vas a volver? Lucy prometeme que voy a volver a verte.

El ansiedad en sus palabras la golpeo de lleno, el se la estaba jugando dejando de lado su fachada, si el estaba aposanto por ellos entones quizas ella...

-Si, voy a volver, te lo prometo.

-Besame.

-Q-que?.-la sola idea de volver a besarlo hizo temblar sus rodillas.

-Sella la promesa con un beso.

-¿No que se tenia que enganchar los dedos meñique?

-¿En que año te quedaste, Luce?

El negó riéndose y ella florecío bajo su risa sincera, limpia ,que vibro en su pecho.

Comenzo a adorar eso de el. Siguiendo un impulso salto a sus bazos ya extendidos , como si supiera lo que habia a suceder, y dieron varios giros para mas tarde unir sus bocas en un beso, sellando asi su promesa.

Aun en brazos el la llevo hasta el auto cargándola como si fuera una princesa borracha.

-Natsu!

Abrió la puerta como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y saludo alegremente a una Virgo que los observaba como si les fueran a salir alas para irse a volar por los cielos.

-Cuide a mi chica , por favor.

-Ya bájame, vas a matarla de un infarto.- rio.

Natsu la acomodo en el asiento colocándole el cinturón de seguridad e hizo algo inesperado. Se saco su preciosa bufanda blanca para ponerla alrededor del cuello de la joven con suma delicadeza y beso el extremo de la misma.

-Nos vemos, mi Lucy in the sky.

Dicho esto cerro la puerta y se alejo.

-Estas en problemas Lucy, te tiene atrapada completamente.

-Lo se...

-Tu también lo tienes atrapado,chica.- acoto y piso el acelerador a fondo.

-Quizá...- Lucy contemplo la figura de Natsu Dragneel encogerse en el horizonte mientras tarareaba su cancion.-No more love on the run (No mas amor a la ligera)


End file.
